Within the Shadows
by NightDragon8
Summary: Bakura and Tea meet up one night in an unexpected situation. What will happen...? Bakura/Tea. WARNING. Rated M!


**Ok, so im currently working on another Static Shock fanfic called "Heart of the Moon in Dakota." To all those who are waiting for an update, im sorry I have not updated in a while. Finals and work have been a killer. I promise that I will add the next chapter soon…hopefully by next week. While you are waiting, I thought I would write a Bakura/Tea story….or a oneshot…haven't decided yet. Anyway, this is my first try at a Yugioh story. Revier and let me know what you think!**

**WARNING!!!**** This story does contain strong sexual references. PLEASE DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU ARE OVER 18!!!**

**Again…this story is rated M for lemons!!!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The moon shone high in above the ink colored sky, lighting the streets of Domino City. A shadow passed through the dark alleyways silently. The moonlight reflected off of the figure's head, revealing long, snowy white locks. Dark slanted chocolate eyes glowed from the depths of the shadows. A quiet sigh escaped as a smooth pink tongue poked out to wet pale lips. The shadowed being moved from the safety of the darkness and allowed the soft moonlight to shine upon his pale face. Emerging from the dark and damp alleyways, a smirk lit itself upon Bakura's face.

Bakura glanced around the lonely streets of Domino City in satisfaction. He often took walks at nightfall and enjoyed it immensely because there were usually not as many people walking around this late at night. Shoving his hands into his black coat, he continued down his quiet path, contemplating on his many thoughts. Normally, his thoughts led him to the Millennium items. A dark smirk crossed his features as he fondly fingered the golden ring which hung from his neck.

Tonight however, none of his dark thoughts drifted toward his plan of eventually recovering all seven items. No, tonight his mind kept drifting toward….._her._

A deep frown formed on his lips as he contemplated this. Ever since Battle City had ended and he was brought back from the Shadow Realm, he could not get his mind off of the damn girl! Images of her resting peacefully by his hikari's side after his duel with the Pharaoh drifted within his memory.

Bakura snarled and he kicked a random stone out of anger. _Why can't I _rid_ my thoughts of her!!!?_ It didn't make any sense! Unless…

_NO NO NO!!!_ Bakura yelled in his mind. _I am not infatuated with that little friendship preacher! I have no heart and I care for no one!!! _As much as he convinced himself, the more he thought of her. He thought of how silky her short chocolate hair looked….how it must feel underneath his fingertips….and her long smooth legs, obviously toned from dancing…..he wondered…

Bakura nearly slapped himself for thinking such ridiculous things. "Damnit!!!" He snarled. However, the more he thought about her, the more lust he felt for the lovely little dancer. He stopped for a moment as he neared the park and chose a random wall to lean up against. Crossing his arms, he rested against the brick wall and shut his dark eyes for a moment.

Not ten minutes later, his sensitive ears perked up at a noise. He could see a figure walking towards his direction. Looking closer through the darkness, he noticed the figure was feminine, judging by the curvaceous form of the hips as they walked closer. His eyes widened when he recognized her as the very object of his previous thoughts. He cursed silently and stealthily ducked behind a corner and remained hidden in the darkness. He watched as she neared his location. He allowed his eyes to wonder across her body. Tea had obviously just finished her dance class which she took at night. Bakura had overheard her telling her pathetic friends as he listened through his hikari's ears.

He had to admit, her attire was most appealing. She wore a dark blue leotard with a pair of pale blue shorts and a thin white jacket to cover her shoulders form the cool night. She wore a simple pair of white sneakers which allowed him to have a rather pleasant view of her smooth, long legs.

Needless to say, Tea was exhausted. Her dance instructor had rally worn everyone out tonight. _My legs feel like jello! I will be glad to get home and take a hot bath._ She smiled at the idea. A steaming bath and a good night sleep huddled up in soft blankets sounded very good right about now.

As she tugged her jacket around her body, she continued on the path that would lead her home. She glanced around and noticed two or three men huddled about a few blocks behind her. Tea quickly averted her gaze to the road ahead of her. She never felt good walking home this late, but it was the only time she could take her dance class, and her parents were always out of town on business trips. A sad sigh escaped her lips. Her parents were always too busy with work. It was like she lived all alone.

A sound suddenly snapped behind her and she inclined her head to see that the three men were following her. Nervous, she speed up and noticed them doing the same. Tea speed up to a full out sprint, her legs aching in protest after her long dance rehearsal. She yelled out as one grabbed her shoulder. Tea twisted around and attempted to yank him off. Her jacket was ripped off in the process, leaving her in only a short pair of shorts and her sleeveless leotard.

They backed her into an alley and the one that held her jacket smirked. "What's wrong cutie? Don't you wanna play with us? We can think of a few games…" The others chuckled and she resisted the urge to whimper in fear.

He moved to caress her bare shoulder and she angrily slapped him with her purse. "Get off me!!" He shoved her against the wall and pressed his body up against hers, grinding into her pelvis painfully. Tea screamed and tried to kick and punch, but his body held her down. Another man came up and began to run his greasy hand up her leg and fumbled with her shorts.

Now shedding tears, Tea struggled wildly in an attempt to free herself. She felt her shorts being ripped down roughly as the man pressing her into the wall began to undo his jeans.

"NOOO! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"

Bakura watched as a group of men cornered her and began to grope her like a pack of disgusting gorillas. Bakura felt immense rage and a sudden possessiveness take hold.

With the intention to shed blood, he stalked into the alley.

Tea was beside herself with fear and panic. She was sobbing and thrashing. Suddenly a bright light shone into the dark alleyway. She had to shut her eyes from the intensity. She gasped in shock when she looked at the source of the mysterious light._ Bakura! What is he doing? Oh God, please help me…_

"You pathetic ingrates really should learn not to touch what doesn't belong to you. You might get hurt!" Bakura stated in a dark, husky voice. It sent shivers down Tea's spine.

The man who held Tea against the wall backed up slightly and glared at Bakura. "And what will you do if we don't huh? You don't look so tough kid!"

Bakura gave a loud and dark laugh before he responded, smirking nastily. "Your first mistake was attacking this girl. Your next and last mistake was underestimating me."

The thug snarled and chuckled darkly. "We'll see how tough you think you are. Get rid of him!" He yelled at the other two men. The two ran at Bakura. The first one aimed a large fist at his face. Bakura sidestepped him easily and grabbed his arm, bending it painfully behind his back. He kicked him to the ground. The second man drew a knife and attempted to stab him.

Bakura was able to avoid all his jabs except one, which barely grazed his left arm. With a grunt of pain, Bakura smirked slightly and grabbed the knife with lightning speed. The man gasped in shock as Bakura took the weapon in his possession and roughly impaled the man in the stomach.

He shoved to the alley floor and laughed darkly. "Now would you care to challenge me and suffer the same fate as your pathetic friends?"

The remaining thug growled and stood there, still holding a visibly shaking Tea.

"Not to worry you fool, for you shall suffer a fate much worse than those worthless mortals." The man visibly flinched and continued to glare.

"What the hell do you mean punk?!"

Bakura did not answer. Instead, a sinister smirk darkened his face as his ring began to glow. Tea cried out as she saw a dark ominous fog crawl up the man's leg. The man noticed and released her in favor of grabbing his leg. He let out a scream of pure terror as the darkness swallowed him up. Tea knew Bakura was sending him to the Shadow Realm and she shivered at the thought.

As his screaming died and his body lay lifeless, Tea quickly stepped away from him and unconsciously drew closer to Bakura. He may be the enemy, but he did just save her life.

Bakura glanced down at Tea and growled when he saw her leotard ripped and her short thrown off, too ripped to put back on.

"Woman?" He asked gruffly.

Tea snapped her attention to him and stared. After her terrifying ordeal she really was at a loss for words. She realized how cold she was now that her jacket and shorts were ripped. A blush graced her features as she realized she was now barely clothed in front of Bakura! She shakily wrapped her arms around herself.

Bakura saw this and rolled his slanted eyes. He opened his long black coat and grabbed her waist, pulling her into his side and under his jacket. Tea's face turned even redder, if that was possible.

She looked up at him in surprise. "You are cold." He stated simply.

"T-thank you…for saving me."

Bakura only grunted and began to walk them to his hikari's home. As nervous as she was, Tea found herself scooting closer to Bakura as they walked. She snuggled her head lightly in his shoulder without realizing it.

With her head down, she did not notice the sly smirk that crossed his face.

"W-where are we g-going?" Tea asked, cursing silently for her nervous stuttering.

"My hikari's home. It is closer than yours and I am not going to waste my time walking all the way to your house." Bakura roughly said. Tea nodded, too tired and scared from earlier to argue.

As they walked into Ryou's house, Tea realized that she had never been into his home. It was simple enough, and obviously well kept. Tea walked over and cautiously sat on his couch while Bakura stalked into another room, returning a moment later with a blanket. He threw it at her and said, "Wrap yourself in that." Well it was more of a demand….but that was just Bakura.

Tea nodded gratefully and wrapped it around her bare shoulders, reveling in the softness as it brushed her skin. "Thank you." A simple nod and a frown was her response. While sitting there, Tea felt it would be best to go ahead and ask what had been on her mind.

"Bakura?" As he turned his head in her direction, she continued. "Why…why did you save me back there?"

Bakura was silent for a moment and looked almost thoughtful. Finally he stated, "Call it a repayment."

Tea was officially confused. "Repayment? How?"

Bakura rolled his eyes while saying, "You watched over my hikari during Battle City. I saved you from those pathetic fools. We are even now." He watched her intriguing azure eyes and could tell she was thinking intently.

"Is that the only reason?" She inquired. Bakura narrowed his eyes and walked close to her.

"Do you doubt my answer?" He demanded with a glare.

Tea blinked and glared back. "Well I don't know. What if I was? It was just a question."

"Any reasons I had for saving you were my own. Do not concern yourself with my business woman." He ordered.

Tea was about to retort when she noticed a stain of blood on his arm. "You're bleeding!"

Bakura glanced at his arm and shrugged. "It's just a simple scratch."

"No it isn't. You're bleeding through your shirt!" Without another word, Tea jumped up and went into the kitchen, which was connected to the living room. Bakura blinked in confusion when she came back in with a wet washcloth. She sat down next to him and tried to roll up his sleeve.

He roughly yanked it back and growled. "I said its fine damnit!"

But Tea was determined. She grabbed his arm where the knife wound was and pressed down. He bit his lip to keep from yelling out and glared at her slightly.

"I thought so, now hold still." Bakura grunted and turned his head away while she gently cleaned the blood off. He glanced at her from the corner of his vision in curiosity. _Why is this woman bothering to help me? No one has ever done that for me before._ He fully looked at her now and saw she got some of his blood and her finger tips.

Tea flinched when Bakura's hand grabbed her wrist. She watched with a little fear and curiosity as he lifted her hand up to his lips and licked his own blood from her fingers. She let out a gasp and he smirked at her. He ran his tongue across each finger tip as her caressed them with the velvet touch of his appendage. Tea couldn't help but shiver as her did this. He looked in her eyes the entire time. His eyes were so dark and mysterious. Tea couldn't believe she never noticed how gorgeous they truly were. His eyes were glazed over with lust….for her.

Tea reached up with her free hand and nervously touched his cheek, marveling at the smooth texture. She caressed his cheek very lightly and he released her hand, closing his eyes and leaning into her touch slightly.

Suddenly Bakura's eyes snapped open and he grabbed her around the waist, pulling her roughly into his lap. Tea gasped as he did this and she looked up at him in surprise.

"B-bakura?" He merely smirked at her and ran his hand along her cheek and down the length of her neck.

"You don't know what you do to me my little apricot." He whispered in her ear as his tongue swirled along her earlobe. He felt her shiver and he cracked an amused grin. He pulled back to look at her now flushed face. He let his hand play with her dark brown locks as his other hand trailed lower, boldly tracing little designs on her thigh.

Tea was getting very nervous but at the same time she could help but feel excited. She knew Yugi and the others hated Bakura, but she felt so….right with him like this. He made her feel wanted, and safe. Tea tentively ran her hands through his white hair, loving the feel of its soft texture. Bakura allowed her to do so as he bent his head lower and inhaled her scent. She smelled of apricot and vanilla. _How deliciously erotic._ He thought with a smirk.

Tea jumped slightly when she felt petal-like lips kiss her neck. She gasped and tilted her head back as he kissed the length of her neck, occasionally nipping and sucking. She let out a sharp moan of surprise and pain when he bit into a spot on her neck, right where her shoulder and neck meet. Afterwards he soothed it with slow and sensual licks of his tongue.

He pulled back to examine his mark and smirked. He nuzzled his mark and said in a rough, husky voice, "Mine." He said it with such a possessive tone that it nearly made Tea melt in his lap. "You belong to me and no one else. I do not share." He claimed and tightened his arms around her form to emphasize his point.

Normally Tea would object to being treated as some kind of possession, but his voice and the look he gave her sent fir through her veins. Tea shakily wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "I don't want to be anyone but yours alone."

He smirked and tilted his head before roughly pressing his lips to hers, devouring her. She gasped into his kiss. He was so dominant and overpowering. She felt her lips bruising with his force but she loved every minute of it. Bakura grabbed her bare legs and wrapped them around his waist before standing up. He carried her over to the couch and dropped her roughly onto it. Tea fell onto the cushions, breathing heavily and looking up at him in shock.

He let out an amused chuckle and pounced onto her, pinning her body beneath his as he shrugged out of his shirt and threw it away. His hands attempted to fondle her front but her leotard was in the way. Being impatient as he was, Bakura reached down and ripped it all the way down, revealing her breasts and the smooth skin of her stomach underneath.

Tea let out a gasp of shock and surprise. "Bakura!" He smirked and grabbed her breast, fondling it and continuing his wondrous assault on her body. She whimpered and grabbed his hair, pulling him against her and reaching for his lips. Bakura himself did not object.

Fed up with this useless foreplay, Bakura reached to pull the rest of her shredded outfit off. As he reached to undo his pants, he gazed into her eyes first, just to make sure she was alright with him doing so. Tea caught his gaze and she nodded shyly, a blush once again taking over her face.

After both were free from their clothing, Bakura wrapped her legs around his waist and swiftly plunged into her, breaking her barrier. He caught her shriek in a rough kiss. Once she began to adjust to him, he set a simple pace. Tea was panting as she held onto his shoulders, her nails creating marks in his skin. As she moaned a bit louder, Bakura smirked and sped up to a faster pace, going more rough on her. Sweat gathered on their bodies as their passionate dance moved quicker and more heated. Tea screamed as she felt the bliss of pleasure fill. She saw his face in a blur of colors and stars formed above her eyelids.

Bakura bit her neck and grunted as he reached his peak. He slowly pulled out and collapsed next to her on the small couch, pulling her on top of him. He covered them up with the blanket and caressed her hair in a manner that seemed to gentle for him.

Tea lifted her head and weakly kissed him on the mouth, saying sleepily, "I love you Bakura." She then drifted off to sleep in the arms of her lover.

Bakura glanced at her in surprise before resting his head on hers and holding her tight. In a very quiet voice, he whispered into her hair, "And I you my little Apricot."


End file.
